Computing resource service providers and other service providers often grant users access to their services through the use of dedicated network connections. Many users, for example, utilize a colocation environment to connect directly with the computing resource service provider in order to access one or more services. Despite their many advantages, creating a dedicated and secure connection between the computing resource service provider and a customer may not be free of all risks. For example, despite their best efforts to avoid it, even a physical, dedicated connection may have points of susceptibility (e.g., at patch panels) where unauthorized and/or unintentional access to communications is possible. Currently, computing resource service providers may use conventional authentication methods to ensure that the connection is secure. However, conventional authentication methods often rely on manual intervention and are inherently inflexible. Additionally, the cryptographic techniques used to secure the connection may have vulnerabilities exploitable to gain unauthorized access to the connection. Adequately addressing these risks presents additional costs to the organizations that rely on the dedicated connection and to the computing resource service provider.